Vacaciones en Hawai
by Nessie Yagamii
Summary: Ha llegado las vacaciones de verano y a los digielegidos les toca un viaje a Hawai. Advertencias: contiene lenguaje obsceno y posible lemon. Michi, Takari y Sorato. Originalmente, está hecha por TakariGold. Más detalles en el primer capítulo.


**__¡Hola, hola! Bienvenidos a otro de mis fics, aunque éste no es 100% mío. Los dos primeros capítulos, pertenecen a TakariGold, pero ésta persona ha decidido no publicar más capítulos y ceder la historia. Así que yo misma, he decidido retomarla. :$ Apartir del tercer capítulo, podrán notar que ya es mi forma de escribir, y para las personas que han leído el fic original, que sepáis que lo he adaptado un poco más a mi estilo y he corregido algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**¡Sin más! Os dejo con el primer capítulo, nos vemos más abajo.**

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

_1 día para las vacaciones de verano…_

Taichi se despertaba algo cansado. Había pasado toda la noche en vela estudiando para el que sería su último examen de ese curso. Tiene 15 años de edad, pelo castaño rebelde, ojos marrones, llevaba puesto su pijama y tenia en la cabeza unas gafas. Perezosamente, miro el reloj al lado de su cama. Tras mirar la hora, se quedo en silencio mirando al vacío. A los pocos segundos reaccionó saltando de la cama dándose un golpe en la cabeza con la cama de arriba de su hermana.

- **¡Llego tarde! ¡Tanto estudiar para no hacer el examen! ¡Kari!** - Dijo mientras se vestía con el uniforme de colegio, que consiste en una camisa blanca, chaqueta y pantalón verde.

- **¿Si hermano?** - Dijo la aludida asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- **¿Por qué no me despertaste?** - Dijo mientras terminaba de atarse las zapatillas.

- **Te veías muy tranquilo durmiendo. Bueno me voy al instituto. Adiós hermanito. ¡Adiós mamá! **- Desaparece de la puerta y a los pocos segundos, se escucha la puerta de la calle abrirse y cerrarse.

-** Maldita sea. **- Dijo corriendo hacia el comedor y cogiendo una tostada - **No tengo tiempo para desayunar, adiós mama.**

- **Adiós hijo… **- Dijo Susumu después de ver como su hijo salía por la puerta como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Taichi iba corriendo todo lo rápido que sus piernas le dejaban. Por suerte, estar en el equipo de fútbol le ayuda a mantener la forma física. Llego al instituto, a pesar de que había tocado la campana, todo el mundo estaba tranquilo. Que suerte para ellos, que no tienen que hacer el examen. Salió corriendo hacia su aula esperando que el profesor no hubiera entrado todavía. Pero para su desgracia, ahí se encontraba. Taichi llamó a la puerta y preguntó a su profesor.

- **Sensei, ¿Puedo pasar?**

- **Vamos pasa y cállate.**

Taichi entró al aula y vio, que como de costumbre, se presentara sólo al examen junto a Yamato.

- **Otra vez nos toca juntos.**

- **Por desgracia. **- Dijo el rubio mientras reía.

- **¡Cállense de una vez! Comiencen el examen.**

Al terminar la hora, ambos habían acabado el examen. Por suerte, aprobaron ambos. Podían estar relajados durante las vacaciones. Como no tenían nada más que hacer, decidieron irse a dar una vuelta.

- **Como sigamos a este ritmo, el año que viene vamos a suspender. **- Decía el rubio llevándose la mano a la cara para apoyarla - **Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer estas vacaciones?**

- **No sé, ya veremos con el tiempo. De momento, para celebrarlo, ¿Qué tal si vamos todos a comer a algún restaurante?**

- **Buena idea Tai, ve llamándoles. **- Dijo Yamato mientras sacaba una cajetilla de tabaco y se metía un cigarrillo en la boca -

- **Deberías dejar ese mal hábito. No es nada sano. **- Decía Taichi frunciendo el ceño - **Empezaré por llamar a Kari.**

El chico empezó a marcar el número de su hermana y espero a que se lo cogiera. No tardo ni dos tonos hasta que lo cogió.

- **¿Hermano?**

- **Si soy yo. Vamos a ir a comer para celebrar las vacaciones y que aprobamos el curso. ¿Te vienes? **- Dijo el moreno poniéndose más cómodamente para hablar.

- **Espera un segundo… **- Decía mientras se escuchaba hablar con otra persona - **TK dice mi hermano que si vamos a ir a comer para celebrar… ok no diré nada de que estas aquí… vale… ¿Hermano? **- Dijo esto último en voz alta en el auricular del teléfono - **Que si voy.**

- **¿Quién esta contigo? ¿Es Takeru? ¡Dile que se ponga ahora mismo! **- Decía Tai fuera de si por los celos que le provocaba el hermano menor de Matt - **¡Aléjate de mi hermana pequeño pervertido! ¡Cuando te encuentre te dejare hecho picadillo y te tirare a los cuervos!**

Matt reía al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo. Mientras donde Kari y TK, Kari se reía mientras TK se ponía pálido.

- **¿¡Me estás escuchando!?** - Repetía Tai por segunda vez.

- **Hermano que estoy sola. Te dejo voy a llamar a TK para decirle lo de la comida. Bye.**

El móvil dio la señal de llamada finalizada. Tai miraba el teléfono como intentando ver a Kari y TK a través de la pantalla. Dio un suspiro sonoro de resignación y comenzó a llamar a Izzy. Le informo de la comida a la cual aceptó ir. Luego hizo lo mismo con Joe. Dijo que estaba ocupado pero igualmente iría.

- **¿Quién te queda? **- Dijo Matt terminando su segundo cigarrillo.

- **Pues… Mimi y Sora.**

- **Ok, yo llamo a Sora.** - Dijo empezando a marcar.

- **De eso nada **- Dijo marcando todo lo rápido que podía.

- **¿Sora? Si soy Matt.**

- **Rayos **- Dijo para sus adentros Tai mientras borraba el número que estaba marcando, y con resignación marcó a Mimi.

- **Ok, entonces nos vemos en un rato... Si estoy con el, pero esta hablando por teléfono con Mimi… ¡Que cosas dices! **- Yamato empezó a reírse. - **Sólo esta diciéndole lo de la cena aunque esta podría ser su primera cita…**

- **Yamato cuelga ya o te decapito.**

- **Bueno Sora, tengo que colgar. Taichi se nos enfado por descubrir su plan. **- El rubio soltó una carcajada, colgó y le tiró una mirada de furia inmensa - **¡Estúpido Tai! ¡No puedes permanecer un segundo callado! Con lo bien que me lo paso con ella…**

- **Si Mimi. Para comer. Muy bien… hasta luego… besos… **- Decía ignorando a Matt y colgando a Mimi - **Idiota, tu ego es demasiado grande. Al final Sora se quedará conmigo.**

- **De eso nada Taichi. Se quedará conmigo.**

- **¡No conmigo!**

- **Ni hablar.**

- **¿Te apuestas algo escoba?**

- **Lo que quieras astronauta.**

Tai siempre acababa perdiendo los papeles cuando le llamaba astronauta debido a la "antigravedad de su pelo" según su querido amigo.

- **Todo a nada. ¡Quien consiga una cita con Sora antes ganará la apuesta y el perdedor tendrá que ser su esclavo durante tres días!**

- **¡Hecho!** - Dijo chocándole la mano en señal de trato.

Fueron andando hacia el punto de reunión. Cuando llegaron solo estaban Kari y TK cogidos de la mano. Tai al ver esto, solo pudo intentar contener su ira para no acabar con TK.

- **Hola hermano.** - Dijeron ambos chicos al unísono sonriendo a sus respectivos hermanos.

- **Si… hola hermano… **- Dijo Tai sonriendo - **TK… ¿Me puedes decir que haces cogido de la mano de MI hermana?**

- **¿Eh? **- Miró su mano y rápidamente soltó la de Kari - **¡Espera Tai! ¡No es lo que parece! **- Decía gritando y corriendo mientras era perseguido por Tai.

- **¡Quédate quieto! ¡Cuánto más corras más te dolerá!**

Los otros dos solo pudieron reír ante la reacción de Tai. Luego Matt le agarró para evitar que matara a su hermanito.

Mientras los cuatro se sentaban a esperar al resto, charlaban sobre el instituto. A los pocos minutos, llegaron Izzy, Joe y Sora.

- **¡Hola a todos! **- Dijo Sora levantando la mano.

- **Bueno vayámonos ya.** - Decía un Matt ansioso cogiendo de la mano a Sora y encaminándose.

- **¡Esperad falta Mimi! **- Dijo Tai con su mejor intento de no matar al rubio por cogerle la mano a su Sora.

- **Cierto, como se nos va a olvidar tu novia **- Dijo Matt cómicamente llevándose las manos a la cabeza fingiendo estar desesperado.

- **Cierra el pico Matt. **- Dijo Tai encarándole.

- **Hola a todos, siento llegar tarde, me estaba arreglando. **- Decía Mimi recién llegando.

Tai la miro y se quedo asombrado. Se veía, simplemente, preciosa. Llevaba el pelo recogido con una coleta. El coletero era de flores. Dos mechones le caían graciosamente por el flequillo. Llevaba vestido una camisa de manga corta blanca y un short que le quedaba muy bien.

- **Hermano** - Dijo dándole un codazo Kari - **Que se te cae la baba.**

- **Venga vámonos **- Dijo Matt a paso rápido.

Estaban de camino a su restaurante favorito. Cuando entraron, sonó una alarma escandalizando a todos los ahí presentes.

- **¡¿Qué sucede?! **- Gritaba Tai tapándose los oídos. La alarma cesó en ese momento.

- **¡Enhorabuena! Sois los clientes un millón. ¡Habéis ganado todos un viaje a Hawai con todos los gastos pagados y el hotel esta incluido! **- Dijo el camarero agarrando la mano de Matt y Tai, que lo miraban incrédulos. Kari fue la primera en reaccionar que fue dándole un gran abrazo a su hermano.

- **¡Bien! ¡Que suerte hermano! ¡Hawai! ¡Nuestras vacaciones de verano serán en Hawai!**

Todos sonrieron y empezaron a gritar y saltar de júbilo. Algunos de los clientes se levantaron a felicitarlos, y los que no, simplemente decían cosas como "Debimos haber venido cuando ellos y no antes". Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron la comida. Al terminar, les dieron la cuenta junto a los ocho billetes de avión. Era dentro de dos días. Tenían tiempo de organizarse. Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron al parque a hablar del tema.

- **Hawai… Vaya… ¿De cuantos días son Sora? **- Preguntaba Taichi a Sora, que era la que ahora mismo tenia los billetes de avión.

- **Pues, para todas las vacaciones prácticamente. Volvemos dos días antes de la vuelta al instituto.**

- **Perfecto.** - Decía Matt levantándose con entusiasmo - **Yo voy a prepararme. Que luego llegara el día y me faltara algo. Nos encontraremos el día de partida todos en el aeropuerto.**

- **¡Espera, me voy contigo! **- Dijo Sora - **Tomad, que cada uno coja un billete. No vaya a ser que falte quien los tenga y se fastidien sin viaje todos los demás.**

Matt miraba a Tai riendo. El moreno, solo refunfuñaba y cogió de mala gana su billete.

Acto seguido, se levanto.

- **Bueno yo también me voy. ¿Te vienes o te quedas Kari?**

- **Voy contigo. ¡Adiós TK! ¡Adiós chicos!**

- **¿Y porque te despides de TK si te vas a acabar despidiendo diciéndolo en general?** - Dijo Tai molesto.

- **Porque me da la gana. Y es más… **- Se acerca Kari a TK y le planta un beso en su mejilla, dejando completamente colorados a Tai y a TK, aunque el primero fuera de ira.

- **¡Takaishi! ¡Ven ahora mismo aquí!**

Otra vez tuvo que salir corriendo Takeru para no ser estrangulado por el mejor amigo de su hermano. Miró a Kari y vio como se reía a carcajadas limpias.

- **¿¡Por qué me metes en estos líos!?**

Cada uno se fue ha su casa. Tai iba de mala gana y a paso rápido, seguido de Kari que seguía riéndose de los celos de su hermano.

- **¿Por qué le has besado? **- Seguía repitiendo Taichi como si fuese lo más importante del mundo en ese momento.

- **Pues porque me apetecía.**

- **Esa no es una respuesta válida.**

- **¿Cuál es tu respuesta válida?**

- **"Porque te obligo" **- Dijo levantando el dedo índice hacia el cielo y cerrando los ojos.

- **Estás paranoico. Volviste con tus ataques de celos y simplemente le di un beso en la mejilla. Tampoco es como si me hubiese liado con el.**

**- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo qué liarte con él? ¿Cuándo fue eso?! **- Dijo algo alterado parando en seco y encarando a su "dulce hermanita".

- **Déjalo ya ¿Vale? **- Dijo mientras seguía hacia delante y girar en una casa. - **Ya estoy aquí **- Dijo Kari al entrar por la puerta y cerrarla.

- **Espero que no pase nada raro en el viaje… **- Se recriminaba Taichi para volver andar hacia dentro de la casa - **Ya estoy aquí.**

Los días pasaron rápidamente. El ansiado día ya llegó… faltaba solo unos minutos para que llegue el avión y pudiesen montar. Ya estaban todos allí, sentados encima de sus maletas. Matt además de las maletas, también se llevaba su guitarra eléctrica. Mimi llevaba cuatro maletas, que a saber como las habrá traído ella sola hasta ahí, y los chicos ya sabían que les tocaría ayudarla a llevarlas. El resto llevaba solo dos maletas. Estaban charlando animadamente sobre lo que iban a hacer, cuando un aviso les hizo callarse y levantarse.

- _**"Atención, el vuelo con destino a Hawai está aterrizando. Por favor vayan a embarcarse cuanto antes."**_

- **Genial. Vamos chicos. **- Dijo Mimi llevando una única maleta mientras Tai, Matt, Izzy y Joe llevaban las otras.

Pasaron las maletas y la guitarra de Matt, indicando que tenían que tener mucho cuidado con ella a los chicos que controlaban que no hubiera nada raro en el interior de cada maleta.

Subieron por unas largas escalera y por fin, estaban dentro del avión. Como los asientos eran por parejas, se dispusieron como habían acordado el día anterior. En la que seria su primera fila, estaban en el asiento de la ventana Kari, a su lado Taichi. A su derecha, Mimi y Sora en el lado de la ventana. Detrás de Sora, Matt hablando con ella, con TK a su lado. Al lado de este Izzy y Joe en la ventanilla. Iban a ser unas cuantas horas de viaje, por lo que Tai decidió dormirse un rato. Sintió como lo estaban despertando, abrió los ojos y vio a Matt en lugar de Kari zarandeándolo.

- **Kari te veo cambiada… **- Decía adormilado mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos -

- **Despierta idiota, estamos llegando. **- Dijo Matt dándole un coscorrón a Tai -

- **Idiota porque hiciste eso. ¿Y que haces en el asiento de…? **- En eso cayo en la cuenta de que si Matt estaba hay, Kari debía estar en…

Taichi se dio la vuelta esperando no encontrarse con nada raro… Kari y TK estaban juntos… menos mal que estaban dormidos… no harían nada… de momento…

-** Mira las vistas Tai **- Dijo el rubio asomándose por el cristal de la ventanilla. Era precioso. Estaban llegando por el anochecer de Hawai. Debería cambiar luego la hora de su reloj, ya que en Japón ahora serian las 3 de la tarde más o menos. Miró a su derecha, vio a Mimi y Sora mirando también por la ventana. Sin duda se lo pasarán muy bien esas vacaciones. Al aterrizar, despertaron a los menores y a Izzy. Salieron del avión y se fijaron en un hombre con un cartel que decía en japonés "Japoneses del restaurante". Sonrieron y se acercaron a ese hombre. Iba a ser su chofer hasta el hotel. No podían creérselo. Tenían una limusina solo para los ocho. Guardaron las maletas en el maletero y entraron a la limusina, junto a la guitarra de Matt que se negaba a guardarla en el maletero y al final la metió junto a él.

- **Que obsesión por la guitarra Yamato…** - Decía Taichi divertido de ver como abría la funda de su guitarra.

- **¡No! ¡Es terrible! **- Dijo el rubio ganando la atención de todos menos del conductor.

- **¿Qué sucede? **- Decía Mimi intentando comprender lo que le sucedía.

- **Se me rompieron las cuerdas primera y segunda… sabia que no iban a tener cuidado de ella.** - Decía con un aura de depresión Matt abrazando su guitarra.

- **¿No trajiste de repuesto?** - Decía Taichi como si nada.

- **Si, pero entonces si se me rompen también, ¿Qué haré?**

- **Pues te acompaño a comprar luego… **- Decía divertido Taichi.

- **Bueno… **- Interrumpió Joe - **¿Cómo nos dividiremos las habitaciones?**

- **Pues… He barajado muchas posibilidades. Que sean de dos o de cuatro. De tres supongo que serían dos de tres y una de dos… no sé.**

- **Si son de dos yo con Sora **- Decía Mimi sonriendo -

- **Entonces yo con Kari **- Decía TK, que rápidamente se llevó una mirada asesina de Taichi - **Quería decir… con Matt.** - Empezó a reír nerviosamente.

- **Ya veremos cuando lleguemos.**

Sintieron frenar la limusina. El chofer salió abriéndole las puertas para que saliesen. El hotel era gigantesco. El chofer les indico que pasaran, que el y los azafatos llevarían las maletas. Matt de nuevo desconfiando, agarró su guitarra y se la hecho al hombro. Los ocho chicos pasaron al hotel donde la recepcionista les indicó que se acercaran.

- **Bienvenidos a Hawai. Mirad tenemos preparadas ya varias habitaciones. Son una de dos y dos de tres. **- Dijo señalando las distintas llaves.

Taichi sin decir nada cogió la de tres y se la dio a Mimi.

- **Compartid las tres chicas esta habitación ¿Ok?**

Las tres chicas asintieron contentas y subieron en un ascensor.

- **Tai tú y yo en otra. **- Dijo Matt cogiendo la llave correspondiente a la habitación para dos - **Vamos. **- Cogió a Tai por la muñeca y se lo llevo a rastras hasta un ascensor.

- **Creo que nos tocara compartir habitación. **- Dijo TK cogiendo la llave que quedaba - **Pensaba que mi hermano me iba a obligar a dormir en su habitación.**

- **¿Eso es bueno?** - Pregunto Izzy.

- **Supongo que bueno, con vosotros podré hacer lo que quiera. **- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras avanzaba hasta el ascensor de las chicas que había sido desocupado.

Matt y Tai estaban llegando a su habitación. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron varias maletas. Ya las habían dejado los azafatos. Tai miro la cama más cercana a la puerta y se tiro en ella.

- **Dios… me pido esta cama.**

- **Hum… lo que quieras.** - Dijo Matt mientras levantaba sus hombros y se sentaba en la que sería su cama.

- **Voy a sacar mi MP4 para escuchar algo de música. **- Dijo Taichi abriendo una maleta - **Un momento… ésta no es mi maleta. **- Dijo sacando un sujetador rosa.

- **Debe ser una de las maletas de Mimi. Los azafatos no sabían las maletas de cada uno, ni siquiera en que habitaciones estamos cada uno. Normal que se equivoquen.**

-** Pues esas dos son las tuyas. Por suerte esta si es mía. Voy a llevársela **- Dijo levantándose del suelo y cogiendo la maleta.

- **Procura darle un buen beso para no echarla mucho de menos **- Dijo sonriendo pícaramente Matt.

- **Empiezas a ser muy cansino Yamato. ¿Qué tienes con Mimi y conmigo?**

- **Nada, simplemente te pongo una chica linda ya que te vas a quedar sin Sora.**

Strike uno…

- **Eso ya lo veremos…**

- **¿Con quién fue el otro día a su casa?**

Strike dos…

-** Eso no importa, solo fue acompañarla a su casa. Yo lo hice miles de veces.**

- **¡Anda! Recordando la apuesta… En el avión la invite a cenar en un restaurante los dos solos. ¿Averigua que a dicho? Te diré de pista, que debes ser mi esclavo durante tres días.**

Strike tres… Taichi fuera.

Tai dio un suspiro pesado. En el fondo sabia que ella lo prefería a él y que acabaría perdiendo la apuesta. Pero tenia esperanza de que fueran los dos como una cita de amigos y al menos no perder la apuesta. _"Maldito Yamato…"_ se resigno a coger la maleta de Mimi y salir por la puerta.

- **¡No tardes! ¡Ya tengo pensada tu primera tarea! **- Dijo Matt divertido riéndose de su amigo.

Tai fue a la habitación de enfrente. Sabia que era la de las chicas porque había visto el numero de las habitaciones y sabia que esa era la de las chicas y la de al lado la de los chicos. Llamó a la puerta y le abrió Kari.

- **¿Está Mimi?**

- **Si, pero ahora no puede salir.**

- **Es urgente, confundieron nuestras maletas. **- Dijo Taichi sin importarle lo que le dijese su hermana y pasando.

Al entrar, se quedo mudo. Mimi estaba tumbada sobre una cama, cubierta solamente por una toalla. El cabello le caía sensualmente por la espalda, el pecho y la cara, tenia un mechón en la boca. Se notaba claramente como se acaba de duchar. Al ver al moreno sonrió y se levanto.

- **Ten, esta maleta es tuya. **- Dijo Mimi llevándole su maleta - **¿Estas bien? Se te van a entrar las moscas en la boca… **- Mimi se acerco mucho al moreno, provocándole un sonrojo tremendo, provocando la risa de las tres chicas.

- **S-Si… Yo ya… me maleta con voy… digo, me voy con mi maleta… ¡Adiós! **- Se despidió fugazmente y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se quedo apoyado en la puerta de estas todo colorado y respirando entrecortadamente. - **La próxima vez… hago caso a Kari.**

Fue hacia su habitación de mala gana, donde le esperaba el estúpido de Yamato, a quien tendría que obedecer como esclavo por esa maldita apuesta… aunque todavía tenía tiempo hasta antes de la cita.

- **Bien, de momento, coloca mi ropa en el armario.** - Dijo Matt señalando sus maletas -

- **No tan rápido Yamato. Todavía no se a producido esa cita.**

- **Cierto… te queda una hora más o menos para ser mi esclavo. **- Terminó de colocar las cuerdas nuevas en la guitarra y empezó a afinarla.

- **Sabes, me podrías enseñar a tocar la guitarra. **- Dijo Taichi mirando atento a cada movimiento que hacia Matt con la guitarra.

- **No sabía que te gustaba el tema de la música.**

- **Bueno, sí, pero últimamente me atrae mucho, ocasiones en las que me atrae más que el fútbol.**

- **Ven. Mira esto es un traste… **- Señala el primer traste - **No confundir con cuerda, además el traste es lo de dentro de las barritas estas, no vaya a ser que quieras tocar dándole a las barras.**

- **Entiendo…**

La clase fue bastante amena. Para sorpresa de Matt, Tai aprendía muy rápidamente. Incluso llegó a tocar el principio de la canción "Numb" de Linkin Park. Siguió enseñándole cosas hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Tai fue a abrir y descubrió a Sora bastante arreglada.

- ¡**Hola Sora! **- Sonrió Taichi. - **Pasa, Matt te está esperando.**

-** ¿Sabías de la cita? **- Dijo Sora sonrojada.

- **Sí, me lo contó Matt.**

- **Bueno Tai, nos vamos. **- Dijo Matt agarrando a Sora de la cintura, sonrojándola tremendamente - **Recuerda que debes hacer.**

- **Ya lo sé… poner tu ropa en el armario…**

- **Eso también.**

- **¿También? ¿Entonces a que te refieres?**

- **Procurar acabar rápido con Mimi antes de que lleguemos. **- Dijo Matt cogiendo a Sora y saliendo corriendo de allí antes de que Taichi asimilara lo que había dicho.

- **Estúpido Matt…**

Colocó su ropa y la de Matt en el gran armario que tenían. La verdad es que cabía ropa para otra persona más. Cuando terminó, se quedo mirando la guitarra de Matt, la cogió y comenzó a tocar cualquier cosa, comenzando a asimilar los sonidos de las diferentes cuerdas y los diferentes trastes. No pudo empezar a sentir algo de rabia. Su amigo había conseguido llevarse a la chica que quería, pero a decir verdad, se sentía contento por ambos. Luego le vino a la mente que tendría que ser su esclavo por tres días… y se puso pálido al imaginarse como le obligaba a ser su esclavo sexual…

- **No… definitivamente no… **- Se dijo asi mismo agitando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

Pero su miedo no se le quito, pensando en más cosas horribles que el rubio podía hacerle.

* * *

**Aquí finaliza el primer capítulo. e.e ¡Espero que os haya gustado, los créditos a TakariGold por éste capítulo! ;$**

**¿Cómo creéis que le irá a Taichi sus días como esclavo? ¿Qué pasará con Sora y Yamato? ¿Y con Takeru y Hikari? ¿Cómo le irá a Mimi después de enterarse de la relación de Sora y Matt? Éstas y muchas más preguntas, son las que el próximo capítulo se sabrán.**

**No olviden dejar un comentario.^^**


End file.
